


Kink-Cember

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hockey Injuries, Kinks, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non hockey au, Sex Work, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: For the2019 Advent Calendar.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. Masturbation

Sid’s not going to make it home.

Fuck. He’s not sure he’s going to make it through the rest of the game.

It’s just like this damn team to wait until the eleventh hour to kick it into gear and start scoring goals. He plans to have a semi-serious conversation with Geno about it sometime after he sits him down and sucks his soul out through his dick because Geno is absolutely flying.

Sid knows how hard Geno was on himself last season and how seriously he took working out during the summer. Sid’s spent hours tracing the results of his hard work with his fingertips and lips and teeth and tongue.

He felt terrible when Geno went down during the second game but Geno was unperturbed, confident he’d come back and pick up like nothing happened. Now, these last handful of games while Sid has been out Geno has been on fire, just like he said he would.

He’s been all over the ice this game. Large and looming and clearly not taking a loss for an answer. Sid’s been half hard since Geno picked up his third point, a fucking beautiful goal on the power play no less. He hopes the camera doesn’t pan to him. He hopes Nick doesn’t ask him if he’s okay. He hopes no one notices the way he’s sitting and how he’s pressing the heel of his hand to the base of his dick, completely hard now that Geno’s gotten his fourth point and the Pens have taken the lead.

When Geno nets his second goal and his fifth point Sid’s hard enough that he feels like a stiff breeze could make him come. He doesn’t stand when the game ends—he can’t—and he winces when Nick jostles him, yelling in his ear over the roar of the crowd about how amazing and crazy this whole game was.

Sid takes a deep breath and pushes himself up, trying to angle himself away from everyone else. The guys are still on the ice, lining up to congratulate and thank Jarry so Sid thinks he might have a _little bit_ of time.

“Hey,” Nick says, “you coming down?”

Sid’s facing toward the hallway that leads to the restrooms and away from the elevator that’ll bring the guys down to the locker room.

“I’ll be right there,” he says, voice tight and pants even tighter.

“Dude, is it the pain meds? They’re fucking messing with my stomach too. The doctor said it was normal but--.”

“Something like that!” Sid yells over his shoulder as he hurries, nearly bent over to hide his erection, toward the bathrooms.

Thankfully the men’s room is empty and he locks himself in a stall just as the three stars of the game start to he announced.

J.T Miller—whatever.

Sid yanks on his belt and clumsily slides his fly down, sighing in relief as some of the pressure subsides.

Jake Guentzel—that’s good, the kid deserves it.

Sid struggles as he tries to pull his pants down enough to free his cock without having them fall to the ground.

“And your first star of the game,” Sid hears the announcer say, “Evgeeeeeeniiiii Malkin!”

“Oh fuck.” Sid’s head thunks back against the stall door as he finally gets a hand around himself.

He imagines Geno skating into the ice, stick in the air and head held high.

Sid licks his palm and strokes himself as Dan Potash’s voice fills the speakers. It’s a little muffled but Sid can hear him ask the crowd how thankful they are that Geno plays for their Penguins.

Sid can’t imagine his life without him, professional or personal. Geno’s given him more than he ever thought he could have, more than he ever thought he wanted. He’d be lost without him and he’s not afraid to admit it.

Geno starts to talk, low and rambling about how they started to play smart and simple after the second period. Sid tightens his grip and twists his wrist, shutting his eyes as he listens to Geno’s voice. The doctors say he’s not cleared for _physical activity_ yet but the second he is he’s dragging Geno behind any lockable door for at least six hours.

Sid’s missed him even though they sleep in the same bed together every night and wake up together every morning. They share nearly every meal and ride to and from the arena together but still…there’s a closeness he’s been longing for.

Sid takes a second to spit into his hand then continues to fuck his fist. He thinks about Geno, completely dominating on the ice. He thinks about Geno’s hands and his thighs and his ass. Then he thinks about his smile and his laugh and the way he sets his hand on the side of Sid’s face when they kiss and Sid—

Sid comes with a grunt, spilling into his hand. He has just enough brain power and coordination to remember to catch it all. It would be a disaster if any of it got on his suit. He’d never be able to live that down.

He catches his breath and cleans off his hand with a wad of toilet paper that he quickly flushes like he’s trying to hide the evidence. He tucks himself away and zips himself back up then, after another deep breath, leaves the stall.

He washes his hands at the sink—twice—because it seems like he always runs into _someone_ who wants to shake his hand then splashes water on his face to try to calm the flush that’s dotting his cheeks.

He feels obvious and seen as he makes his way down to the locker room, avoiding eye contact when he can and offering tight, polite smiles when he can’t.

The locker room is quiet by the time he makes it down there. The media has gone and most of the guys are either still in the shower or are robotically pulling on their suits to go home, adrenaline wearing off as exhaustion sets in.

Geno still has his base layers on as he sits in his stall. Sid’s sure he had to talk to the reporters--the downside of a great game.

He looks tired and worn out but his eyes light up when he sees Sid from across the room.

“What take you so long,” he asks, gentle smile on his face as Sid makes his way to him, pausing to thump Horny on the shoulder as he walks past. “You miss me in helmet.”

The firefighter helmet is on the top of Geno’s stall and Sid can’t possibly get hard again so quickly but the thought of Geno in the helmet---and only in the helmet---definitely gives him something to think about.

“You could put it back on for me,” Sid says. “Or maybe bring it home.”

Geno laughs then kisses his fingertips and presses them lightly over Sid’s jacket, right above the incision from his surgery. “When you get better,” Geno tells him. “You see. I get helmet lots.”

Sid doesn’t doubt it and he grabs the helmet and places it carefully on Geno’s head.

“Just wanted to see what it looks like on you,” he says and Geno tips his head back, the helmet bobbing back with it.

“You like,” Geno asks and Sid nods and steps in between Geno’s parted knees.

“Baby,” Sid says softly, bending down to kiss the corner of Geno’s lips. “You have no idea.”


	2. Tipsy/Drunk Sex

Geno laughs into Sid’s ear as Sid drops the key for the second time.

“Your fault,” Sid mumbles as he bends down to grab it. As soon as he straightens up Geno is pulling him back. He has one hand on Sid’s hip and the other is wrapped around Sid’s chest, forearm to Sid’s sternum, and a half empty bottle of Bartles & Jaymes hanging loosely from his fingertips.

“You clumsy,” Geno says.

“You’re distracting.”

“You want me to leave?”

Sid feels Geno’s grip start to ease and he quickly jams the key in the lock and turns it. He shoves the door open then reaches back to tug Geno through it, pushing him up against it until it slams shut.

“You have roommate,” Geno asks and Sid shakes his head.

“Yeah but I saw him leave the party with someone. He won’t be back tonight.”

Geno raises his brows. “Whole night?”

“If you’re lucky,” Sid says as he takes the bottle from Geno’s hand and slowly brings it to his lips.

He keeps his eyes on Geno as he tips his head back for a sip then chokes and coughs.

“Sorry,” he says, “sorry.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t know why I thought that would be hot. It tastes like rubbing alcohol.”

“Came late to party,” Geno explains as he plucks the bottle from Sid’s fingers and sets it down on the low bookcase just inside the door. “Was only alcohol left. Hey.” He puts his hands on the side of Sid’s face and tips his chin up. “You little bit drunk?”

Sid shakes his head. Or at least he tries to. “I had three beers. What about you? How many of those things did you drink?”

Geno shrugs and strokes his hands down the side of Sid’s neck. “Enough to make them start to taste good. Am not drunk. Big guy, Russian. Take lots to make me drunk.”

“Big huh?” Sid asks then immediately hangs his head. “Fuck, maybe I’m a little drunk.”

“Sid, don’t have to—.”

“No,” Sid whines as he grabs a fistful of Geno’s shirt. “I want this. I want you. I’m tired of waiting.”

They’ve been dancing around this since the start of the semester, when they locked eyes as Geno stood up in front of the class and told them he’d be their Russian Lit TA.

Initially Sid sought after extra help because he needed it. The coursework was complicated and new to him and he not only wanted to pass the class, he wanted to excel at it.

But then he spent time with Geno in the closet he called an office. Their knees knocking together and Geno’s boisterous laugh bouncing off the walls as he reacted to Sid’s dumb jokes.

Sid kissed him for the first time over Geno’s scratched up desk and pulled back as soon as he realized Geno wasn’t kissing him back.

“Sid.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

He stood and Geno reached for his hand.

“Sid. Wait. We wait until after exams. When I don’t grade your papers anymore.”

“That’s so far away.”

Geno squeezed his hand. “Will be worth it.”

Now, Geno holds his face gently as they kiss and Sid pulls him, backing them slowly toward his twin bed.

“Sorry my bed's so small,” Sid says against Geno’s mouth.

Geno hums as the backs of Sid’s knees hit his bed. “Is okay,” Geno says as he kisses down the side of Sid’s neck. “Want to be close to you.” He slides his hands beneath Sid’s shirt, rucking it up and spreading his hands across his skin.

Sid snorts and tries to squirm away, too ticklish for this to be sexy but Geno holds on and moves his hands up until his palms catch on Sid’s nipples.

Sid gasps and goes stock still and Geno freezes, lips still attached to Sid’s neck. Sid can feel Geno’s smile against his skin.

“You like?”

“I like you,” Sid says, shaking himself from Geno’s grasp and switching their positions and pushing Geno down on the bed.

He climbs on top but over balances and throws his hands out against Geno’s stomach to catch himself.

Geno huffs and curls in on himself, nearly throwing Sid off of him and Sid scrambles to hold onto Geno’s shoulders so he doesn’t end up on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly as Geno coughs, “so sorry.”

Sid runs his hands down the side of Geno’s face and over his chest then up into his hair, anywhere he can reach.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Geno coughs once more then starts to laugh as his fingertips dig into Sid’s sides making Sid laugh too.

“Am fine, am fine. Just...maybe not try to kill me again.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sid says quickly, “I wouldn’t. I’m just wobbly.”

“Then c’mere.” Geno slides a hand around the back of Sid’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Sid rests his hands against Geno’s solid chest and feels completely grounded.

They move together, Sid spreading his legs across Geno’s hips and Geno raising his knee between them so his thigh presses against Sid’s hardening dick.

Sid groans and grinds down and Geno curls his tongue between Sid’s front teeth and kisses him, nice and slow.

Somehow they get Sid’s shirt up and over his head, laughing at their tangled limbs. Geno bucks his hips and rolls Sid to the side, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from falling off the bed.

Sid lays flat on the bed as Geno bends his head and presses the flat of his tongue against Sid’s nipple. Sid arches and scratches his blunt fingernails against Geno’s back, pulling up his shirt.

“Take it off,” Sid pants, “take this off.”

Geno reels back and smoothly pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor.

“Show off,” Sid says as he pulls Geno back down to him.

They move slow and unhurried, rolling hips and tasting skin and if Sid wasn’t drunk before he’s sure he is now. Whatever hangover he has to face in the morning will surely be worth it for the feeling of Geno lazily thrusting against humanity now.

They get jeans unbuttoned and underwear pushed down between kisses and breathy sighs and the occasional giggle as one hits an especially sensitive spot.

For as deep as Geno’s speaking voice is he keeps making the sweetest little noises when Sid sucks Geno’s lower lip or nibbles on his earlobe. He wants to spend hours drawing the sounds for him, figuring out the sound he makes when he kisses his chest compared to the one when he bites down on his neck.

He thinks they have time. Everything is hazy and heavy and slow until Geno suddenly grips Sid’s biceps hard enough to bruise and drops his head to the crook of Sid’s neck.

“Fuck, Sid, fuck,” he grits out as Sid feels him come against the v of his hips.

“Oh my god,” Sid says, feeling warm and sticky and sweaty and Geno lifts his head enough to look down and run his hand through the mess. “Oh my god,” he says again, presses his head back against the pillow and Geno wraps his come covered hand around Sid’s dick and starts to jerk him off.

Geno kisses him, swallowing down Sid’s moans and cries as he works his dick quick and rough, just the way Sid wants it. The way he likes it.

Sid would happily kiss Geno for the rest of his life but he has to tear his mouth away so he can cry out as he comes, the words all running together, “ _Geno, fuck, holy shit, fuck, don’t stop_ ,” until he’s completely spent and falls back limply against the mattress.

“Okay,” Geno asks, pushing Sid’s hair off his forehead with his clean hand and Sid’s just about attempt to string a sentence together when there’s a pounding on the wall to their left.

“Would you shut the fuck up in there!” Sid’s neighbor yells through the wall. “Some of us still have exams in the morning!”

“I’m sorry,” Sid yells back as Geno shouts “we done for now!”

“For now,” Sid whispers and Geno nods.

“You say roommate is gone for whole night, yes? Is still early. Plus I think maybe tomorrow we go get breakfast.” He kisses Sid’s cheek. “Then maybe lunch, maybe dinner.”

“So this isn’t a one-and-done kinda thing,” Sid teases and Geno face goes serious as he looks down at him.

“Sid, this is just the start.”


	3. Losing Virginity

Despite how the guys have teased him, Geno doesn’t feel any embarrassment for being a virgin.

Back home he focused all his energy into getting out and getting into the NHL and now that he’s here...when is he supposed to find the time? He has to train and work out--fulfill those expectations that have been placed on his still growing shoulders.

His teammates clearly don’t live the same amount of pressure because Geno can’t go out with them without having girl after girl spun in his direction as they try to figure out exactly what his type is.

Geno doesn’t have the words in English--or the courage in his heart-- to tell them that girls aren’t his type at all.

So, he politely turns down offer after offer leaving most of the guys frustrated and annoyed. Some of them back off and some of them double down, taking Geno’s chastity as a challenge or a puzzle that they need to solve.

Which is why he’s sitting here, on this perfectly made bed in a hotel room in the middle of downtown Toronto waiting for a knock on the door.

Max had told him not to worry and that everything was taken care of as he threw an arm around Geno’s shoulders and led him down the hallway and away from the room that Jen had assigned him to when they first checked in.

Geno is supposed to have a roommate--a built in excuse for not bringing girls back to his room to hook up--but apparently Max had found a way around that. The girl would be coming to him.

He’s sweating, thinking about how he’s going to get out of this one when he hears the knock. His legs feel like jelly as he stands and he runs over the English words in his mind-- _very pretty, but no thank you._ He doesn’t want to offend her or hurt her feelings, he never does, he just doesn’t know how to make her believe that it’s not _you_ , it’s _me_.

He blinks back nervous tears as he opens the door and instead of finding a petite blonde woman on the other side, he finds a man; broad and thick and dark haired.

Maybe Max is smarter than Geno gives him credit for. More understanding too.

“Are you Geno,” the man asks and Geno swallows and nods. “I’m Sid. Do you think that maybe I can come in?”

Geno jumps and takes a huge step to the side and Sid laughs--but no unkindly--and steps in. He’s dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and has a backpack slung over one shoulder. He looks like a college student, not a prostitute.

“I don’t know what your friends told you but you have me for the night,” Sid says as drops the backpack on the bed then kicks off his shoes, lining them up neatly against the bedside table. “They paid and tipped very well so I’m up for whatever you want.” He pulls his sweatshirt over his head and folds it over the desk chair then frowns at Geno who is still standing by the open door. “Are you okay?”

Geno clears his throat and finally closes the door. “What they tell you about me?”

Sid tips his head to the side, eyes going soft. “That you might be a little nervous and that you haven’t done this before.”

Geno looks to the ground as his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He feels like crying.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Sid says gently. “It’s really no big deal. I know how guys talk about it, how they make it out to be this huge thing and if you haven’t done it yet or if you don’t want to do it then that must mean that there’s something wrong with you but I promise you, there isn’t. Sex isn’t universal like that. Hell, most things aren’t. So, if you don’t want to--.”

“I want,” Geno says, still staring down at the ugly patterned carpet beneath his feet. It’s never been about him not wanting it.

“All right,” Sid says slowly. “But that doesn’t mean that you want it right now or with me. If you want me to go that’s okay. You won’t hurt my feelings. Plus, like I said, your friends already paid.”

Geno looks up to find Sid smiling at his own joke and Geno feels himself relax. Sid is very nice to look at, clearly knows what he’s doing, and seems incredibly kind, like he won’t laugh if Geno comes too soon or does actually end up crying. Geno doesn’t know if he’s going to get a better first time.

“I want,” Geno says again. “With you.”

Sid nods. “Okay. Do you want to go slow? Do you want to talk about anything?”

“Yes, no,” Geno and Sid’s eyebrows arch. “Yes, slow. No, don’t want to talk. Talking is....” He trails off and gestures to his face. “Hard,” he continues. “English is hard.”

“I understand,” Sid says, “but if I do anything you don’t like or don’t want to do you just tell me _no_ , okay? I’ll stop right away.”

“Can do,” Geno says. His palms are sweating and he wipes them on his sweatpants. “What we do first?”

“Well, I was thinking that I’d get undressed. Is that okay with you?”

Geno nods and lowers his eyes again making Sid laugh.

“You can look if you’d like,” Sid says, “I don’t mind.”

Geno takes a deep breath and looks up just in time to watch Sid pull his shirt over his head. He’s pale with a dusting of dark hair that trails down to the tops of his jeans. Geno doesn’t say no or stop so Sid peels off his jeans followed quickly by his tight, black boxers.

Sid’s soft, cock nestled against his thigh and the shame Geno feels is so overwhelming that the has to look away.

 _He doesn’t like you,_ Geno thinks, _he’s not into this, he doesn’t want you._

“Do you want to come sit down,” he hears Sid ask. “Relax a little. You don’t have to do anything else.”

Sid’s moved to the bed. He’s perched on the edge of it with his knees spread and Geno feels clumsy, like his legs are too long for his body and he’s going to trip over his feet as he makes his way over to him. He sits down a careful distance away and shoves his hands between his own thighs.

“You can touch me. Anywhere you want to.”

“You want,” Geno asks.

“I want--,” Sid starts then stops. “I want. I want you to touch me.”

Geno moves slowly, like he’s half expecting Sid to pull away or shove his arm away at the last moment. But Sid stays perfectly relaxed as Geno lays his hand on his knee.

“Good,” Sid says, “that’s good.”

Emboldened, Geno slides his hand up Sid’s thigh, muscles jumping beneath his palm as Sid’s coarse leg hair catches on Geno’s calluses.

“Can I touch you,” Sid asks, “just, right here.” He puts his hand on Geno’s shoulder, over his sweater. “Okay?”

“Can I kiss,” Geno asks then immediately blushes and starts to pull his hand off Sid’s thigh but Sid is quick and covers Geno’s hand with his own then slides the hand on Geno’s shoulder up to the side of his neck.

“Of course you can kiss me,” Sid says softly as he bends his head and leans in.

Geno’s been kissed before. He was eight the first time a girl cornered him on the playground and pressed their lips together and more recently, the women in bars that taste like lip gloss and fruity drinks.

Kissing Sid is different. Better. His lips are a little fuller and softer and his barely there five o’clock shadow scratches against Geno’s cheeks.

“You’re good at that,” Sid whispers against Geno’s lips as they pull apart. Sid’s hand has found it’s way into Geno’s hair and Geno has his hand on Sid’s waist. When he looks down, he can see that Sid is starting to get hard.

“I’m going to take off,” Geno says as he pulls at the collar of his sweater and Sid smiles and nods.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Geno loses his shirt and has to stand to kick off his shoes and sweats. He keeps his underwear on, for now.

Sid leans back on his elbows and Geno stands between his knees, unsure of what to do next.

“You look good,” Sid says.

“Athlete,” Geno answers. “Hockey. Work out lots.”

Sid looks him up and down. “You can definitely tell.” He touches Geno’s hips, fingers digging softly into the cut of them. “Do you want to kiss me some more?”

Geno nods and Sid reaches behind him to move his backpack out of the way then climbs up the bed so his head is resting on the pillow. Then, he holds his hand out.

“C’mon, c’mere. Get comfortable.”

Geno takes his hand and climbs up then stretches out beside Sid and Sid flips on his side to face him then lays a hand at the dip of his waist.

“C’mere,” Sid murmurs and Geno leans in.

They kiss, slow and steady and Sid never pushes too far or too fast but still, it’s enough to make Geno hard and his hands start to wander on their own accord.

His fingers brush against the base of Sid’s dick and when Sid’s breath hitches Geno pulls away.

“No, no,” Sid says quickly. “It’s okay. You can keep going. I told you you can touch me anywhere. Here.” Sid rolls over onto his back and adjusts the pillow beneath his head. “If you want to look first you can.”

Geno’s happy to look. Sid’s chest is rising and falling at a quick pace and his cock is curved up against his belly. He’s shorter than Geno but thicker and the head looks fatter and when Geno wraps his fingers around him a bead of precum drips out.

“There you go,” Sid says, eyelids fluttering, “that’s good.”

Geno sits up and rugs on Sid’s dick, looking between Sid’s face and the way Sid’s balls grow heavier the harder he gets. Sid’s hips thrust up into Geno’s hand and Geno gets his first look at Sid’s asshole, pink and clean.

“You can touch,” Sid says. “Do you want to?”

Geno nods and moves his hand lower and Sid shifts away.

“Okay, just hold on a second.”

Geno drops his hand back into his lap as Sid rolls over off the side of the bed to grab his bag, ass in the air.

Geno reaches out to grab it before he even knows what he’s doing.

“Ass man, eh,” Sid says as he rolls back to the bed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Geno. You know, I’m the Canadian. I’m supposed to be the one apologizing constantly. You trying to show me up?” Sid drops a handful of supplies on the bed. Condoms and lube and rubber gloves.

Geno wrinkles his nose at the gloves and pokes at them.

“I never see in porn.”

“That’s because porn is awful,” Sid says as he uses his teeth to peel off the plastic on the lube. “I mean, it’s good to get you off in a hurry and it can help you figure out what you’re into and what you’re not but as far as realism goes, it’s shit. Young, hot, twink, virgins don’t ever get pounded within an inch of their life over the arm of a couch.”

Geno snorts. “I see that one.”

“Everyone has. Sex in real life—especially for the first time—can be awkward and weird and messy. But you can cut down on the mess with some protection.” He holds up the gloves and hands them over. “Always have protection ready and always, always, use lube. Spit doesn’t count, okay?”

Geno pulls on the gloves and lets Sid lube up his fingers. Then he lies back and spreads his legs.

Geno circles Sid’s hole with one slicked you finger before he pushes in. It goes easily enough, offering almost no resistance.

“I got it started for you,” Sid says on a relaxed sigh. “I wasn’t sure...I thought maybe you were the kind of guy that wanted to just get to it and get it over with. Not everyone is into foreplay.”

“Love foreplay,” Geno says as he adds a second finger and Sid smiles.

“You’re good at it. You can add a third.”

Geno does and feels Sid stretch around him. Sid feels hot and tight and Geno feels like he could come just watching his fingers disappearing into Sid’s body but Sid’s gone soft.

“Not good at this,” Geno says as he starts to pull out. “Is misake.”

“What are you talking about,” Sid asks as he lifts his head. “Don’t stop.”

“You not hard. Don’t like.”

“That happens sometimes. Sometimes you just have to…” He trails off and grabs Geno’s wrist, twisting his hand and the fingers that are inside him. “You have to find the right spot. Oh fuck, God, there.” Sid squeezes Geno’s wrist hard enough to hurt as his back bows. “Right there,” Sid pants. “You feel that?”

Geno’s fingers bump against something fleshy and Sid moans as he starts to get hard again.

“It feels good,” he asks and Sid nods.

“Mmmhmmm. So good. You’re doing so well. Shit, Geno.”

“I just keep going?”

“You can or you can stop if you want to tease.”

Geno moves his fingers away with a grin and Sid groans in frustration.

“God,” Sid says, “fuck you.”

“Can I?”

Sid licks his lips and nods and tosses him a condom.

“You can take the gloves off,” Sid says as Geno gets up and takes off his underwear. “Make sure you use lube.”

Geno smiles smugly and rolls on the condom. “Might be bad.”

“You’re gonna do fine,” Sid says as he grabs a pillow and shoves it under his hips to give Geno and easier angle.

Geno squeezes a healthy amount of lube into his hand then coats his dick. He strokes himself a few times then holds himself at the base as he climbs over Sid.

Sid looks like a vision beneath him. Better than any porn he’s ever seen.

Geno puts all his focus into not coming as soon as he sticks the head of his dick into Sid’s ass. It’s a pressure and a heat like he’s never felt and he can feel his toes curling already.

“Sid—don’t know.”

“You can stop if you want,” Sid says gently as he strokes his hand up and down Geno’s back. “You can stop anytime.”

“Don’t want to, just don’t know. Don’t know how I fit.”

Sid scoffs. “You’re not _that_ big, Geno.”

Geno responds by pinching Sid’s hip. “Just feel so tight. Scared I’ll hurt.”

“You won’t,” Sid says as he hooks his leg around Geno’s hip and presses his heel to the small of his back. “Just go slow. Ease in. You got it.”

With Sid’s guidance Geno slides in, inch by inch, until there’s sweat dripping from his forehead. Sid grunts as Geno finally bottoms out and Geno falls forward to kiss him.

“You feel good,” Sid whispers against Geno’s lips, “you feel so good.”

“Want to make you come,” Geno says back and Sid strokes the side of Geno’s face.

“You will, okay, just start moving. However you want, fast, slow, hard. Whatever you want.”

Geno starts with shallow thrusts that make Sid’s breath come out in short little puffs as he jerks himself off.

It’s not going to take much to get Geno to come, he can already feel his orgasm building with every snap of his hips and every moan that falls from Sid’s lips.

“Sid,” he pants as Sid clamps down around him as he comes between their bodies, eyes closing and mouth dropping open in bliss and Geno groans, the sound coming from deep within his gut as he shakes through his own release.

Sid pats his shoulders and smoothes the hair back from his face as Geno does his best to catch his breath.

“How was that,” Sid asks and it takes Geno a minute to translate the words in his mind.

“Never feel better,” he slurs, exhausted and happy and thoroughly strung out. “You good.”

“I’m great. I told you you’d do a good job.”

Geno laughs and starts to slowly pull out, one hand holding the base of the condom.

“Tie that off and give it to me,” Sid says as he climbs out of bed, “I’ll start to clean up.”

Geno drops it into his hand and stretches out on the bed on his stomach. He watches Sid grab the condom wrapper before he bends down and grabs the gloves off the floor and heads into the bathroom, flicking on the light and letting the water run in the sink. A few moments later the toilet flushes and Sid remmerges with his stomach scrubbed clean and a washcloth in his hands. He rolls his eyes when he sees the way Geno’s lying.

“The comforter is going to be a mess,” he says and Geno rolls away revealing a large wet spot beneath him.

“Oh. Didn’t think.”

“That’s how you know you had a good time,” Sid says with a pleased smile. “So, I should probably--.”

“You do to me?”

Sid blinks at him. “What?”

“Don’t have to fuck,” Geno explains, “but maybe…” He trails off and holds up three fingers hoping that Sid understands. Thankfully, he does.

“You want me to finger you?”

“I think maybe you should, you know, just to see if I like. I try on myself one time but I think maybe angle is bad. Feels weird. You know what to do. Want to see if I like it, know what it feels like. I see how much you like so…”

“It might not be the same for you,” Sid says as he gets one knee up on the bed. “Just because I like something doesn't mean you will.”

“But should try, yes? Tell me what it feels like,” Geno says as he hooks his ankle around the back of Sid’s thigh and Sid laughs.

“What happened to the shy boy who answered the door?”

“Had sex with you. Is a man now,” Geno teases and Sid laughs even harder, digging his fingers into Geno’s boney knee.

“It feels like,” Sid starts, “...it feels more powerful than a regular orgasm. You feel good all over, not just from your dick if that makes sense.”

“Want that,” Geno says and Sid shakes his head.

“Okay. But same rules apply. If I do something you don’t like—.”

“I tell you, I tell you,” Geno says as he kicks his heel against Sid’s lower back. “I’m know.”

“Good, it’s important.” Sid lets Geno’s knee go and goes back to his backpack, pulling out a glove, lube, and a condom. “I’m going to blow you as I do it, if that’s okay with you?”

Geno nods dumbly and quickly scoots further up the bed. “Is okay. Is for sure okay.”

“Has anyone ever blown you before?”

Geno shakes his head. “No but I’m pretty sure I like. Plus your mouth...best.”

“I’ve really turned you into a charmer. Are you going to use that line with all the guys?”

“No, just you. Would be a lie with anyone else.”

“All right, Casanova,” Sid says as he climbs onto the bed and straddles Geno’s hips. “Come over here.”

They kiss, soft, sweet things that quickly turn heated and leave Geno following Sid’s mouth when he pulls away to change the angle or take a breath.

“Not going to whine,” Geno gasps as Sid kisses down the side of his neck, “but you did say you would blow me, not just make out.”

“I’m relaxing you,” Sid says as he flicks the tip of his tongue against Geno’s earlobe before taking it between his teeth. It makes Geno shiver. “You can’t be tense for something like this. Plus I want to get you hard first, it’s always easier to put a condom on a hard cock.”

“Been hard for awhile, Sid.”

“I know, but I like kissing you.” Sid puntucates that with one more smack to Geno’s lips before he shuffles down Geno’s body so he’s sitting across Geno’s knees. He pulls a glove onto his right hand then unwraps the condom, stopping halfway through to point a finger at Geno and say _“never with your teeth_ , _”_ then pinches the top and rolls it smoothly down Geno’s dick.

Geno inhales sharply at the feeling of Sid’s hand on his dick and the corner of Sid’s mouth pulls up.

“Why you smile,” Geno asks and Sid shakes his head as he leans down and blows a breath across the head of Geno’s cock.

“I’m just thinking about how much you’re going to like this.”

“You think you so—.”

Geno cuts himself off mid-sentence as Sid’s hot mouth closes around the head of his dick.

It’s way better than he thought it would be. Porn doesn’t do it justice or maybe it’s just that no pornstars have Sid’s mouth.

Sid swallows him down inch by inch, giving Geno just enough time to adjust to the new sensation before taking him deeper.

Geno has his eyes squeezed shut and he’s babbling encouragement in what he hopes is English. Whatever he’s saying it must be working because Sid shows no signs of slowing down or pulling off.

Suddenly, he feels something blunt nudge at his asshole. The crook of Sid’s finger. It’s there and gone, just an exploratory poke that barely gives Geno anything to think about, good or bad. But then he feels the tip of Sid’s index finger circling his hole and when it tries to breach the ring of muscle Geno grunts and tenses.

Sid quickly pulls his finger away.

“Keep going,” Geno says tightly. He wants this. He wants to do this.

“You’re still too tense,” Sid says casually as he kisses up and down his dick. “Relax. It’s okay.”

“Just try again.”

“In a minute.” Unhurried, Sid kisses Geno’s stomach and Geno huffs, impatient.

“Just do.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Sid says sharply but his tone is undercut by the gentle way he’s stroking Geno’s thigh. “If I do it too fast or too soon it’s going to hurt. Now, you can still do this but you gotta relax your muscles. Talk to me a little bit.”

“‘Bout what?”

“I don’t know.” Sid rolls Geno’s balls in one hand and jacks him off with the other. “You like my ass. Talk to me about that.”

Geno barks a laugh. He can do that. “Is good ass. Great. Like hockey ass. You ever play?”

“A little bit,” Sid says conversationally, like they’re not where they are right now. “More when I was younger but I still get out there.”

“You good?”

“I hold my own, for sure.”

“Maybe we skate sometime, could show me.”

“I’d like that.”

“You help me practice faceoffs.”

“I would smoke you.”

Geno laughs. “You think you so— _oh.”_

“There you go,” Sid says, “how do you feel?”

Geno doesn’t know. It doesn’t feel bad but it doesn’t necessarily feel good either. There’s a finger in his ass and he doesn’t know what to think about it.

“Is okay,” he says and when he opens his eyes and looks down at Sid, Sid looks unimpressed. “Is okay,” Geno says more loudly.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No, no, keep going. Maybe it gets better.”

Sid presses his lips together and Geno knows he’s physically fighting back a response. “Fine, then I’m just gonna--.” He starts to move his finger in and out, slowly getting Geno used to the feeling and Geno hums. It’s definitely better than it just sitting there. Sid starts sucking his dick again and that feels so good that Geno momentarily forgets about the finger in his ass until Sid slides the second one in.

“That’s better.”

Sid hums. “You’re not lying to me are you?”

“No,” Geno snaps and Sid pinches his hip. “Is just not like you say.”

“Well, I told you it might not be. Sex is different for everyone.”

Geno rolls his eyes and Sid pinches his hip again, harder this time but not hard enough to hurt.

“Can I try something,” Sid asks and Geno nods as Sid pulls both fingers out.

“Hey!”

“I’m just getting more lube, calm down,” Sid says and Geno feels the bottle click shut.

Geno can’t find a reason to complain when Sid sucks the head of his dick into his mouth and slides his two fingers back into his hole.

It feels like more of the same, constant pressure that doesn’t tip toward feeling good or bad until Sid crooks his fingers and Geno’s mouth drops open.

Sid pulls off his dick. “Yeah?”

Geno closes his mouth and licks his lips. Sid’s fingers are still curling inside him. “Yeah. I think...yeah.”

Sid ducks his head and hums around Geno’s dick as he continues the movement of his fingers. It’s good, it’s really, really, _good_ and it feels like it’ll stay that way until Sid’s fingers brush against prostate and everything goes white hot.

Geno gasps and roll his hips. He twists at the waist and arches his back. He closes his eyes as Sid’s name falls from Geno’s lips over and over on wrecked sobs as Sid works his magic.

Geno needs something to hold onto, something to do with his hands, so he winds one through Sid’s hair as Sid’s head bobs up and down on his cock and tangles the other one in the comforter.

Sid hums, the vibration going straight to Geno’s gut and tipping him even closer to the edge. Sid reaches for Geno’s hand, the one gripping the sheets, and laces their fingers together. He squeezes Geno’s hand and Geno looks down, eyes opening around tears of pleasure.

All he sees is Sid’s dark hair between his fingers and red lips stretched wide around the head of his dick and Sid’s pale, broad shoulders as his arms moves back and forth as he rocks his fingers into him.

“Sid,” Geno cries and Sid’s eyes flash up, bright and gold and clear, and Geno comes like he hadn’t just come barely thirty minutes before.

He curses and whines and sobs as he comes down from it. Sid’s fingers have gone still but he still sucks him through the aftershocks until it becomes too much and Geno tugs on his hair to pull him away.

His softening dick slides out of Sid’s mouth and Geno gathers up just enough strength to throw his arm over his eyes as his chest heaves.

“I’m going to pull my fingers out,” Sid says softly. He’s still holding Geno’s hand and Geno lifts their conjoined hands then drops them back onto the bed just to let Sid know that he’s been heard.

Geno feels a loss once Sid’s fingers slides free. He feels empty and alone but it doesn’t last long because Sid is climbing over him again and pushing Geno’s arm off his face so he can wipe away fallen tears and kiss him.

“You did so well,” Sid says gently, “you did such a good job. Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?”

Geno shakes his head but croaks out “water,” and Sid kisses his cheek.

“Be right back.”

Geno watches as Sid takes off the glove and hisses through his teeth when Sid rolls the condom off his sensitive dick.

Sid apologizes and strokes a comforting hand over Geno’s thigh before heading back to the bathroom, repeating the same routine he did the first time. Water running, toilet flushing.

This time he comes back with a plastic cup filled with water and he helps Geno sit up so he can drink without spilling. It’s not as cold as Geno likes it but he’s not about to send Sid down to the ice machine.

“Do you need anything else?”

Geno needs a hot shower and possibly a snack but the only thing he can think to say is “take nap.”

Sid smiles and takes the cup of water. “That makes sense. You’re probably tired.”

“No,” Geno says, “with you. Come nap.”

For the first time all night Sid looks uncomfortable. He sets the cup down on the nightstand.

“I don’t really do that with people.”

“You not tired? Don’t want a rest?”

Sid looks exhausted and all Geno wants to do is burrow under the covers and sleep.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as the cuddling type,” Sid says fondly. “I guess maybe a nap won’t hurt. But you have to sleep over on the wet spot.”

“Is just on top layer,” Geno says as he throws back the covers and climbs beneath them. He holds them open for Sid who slides in next to him. “You comfortable,” Geno asks as he tucks the covers around him and Sid yawns.

“Maybe I was more tired than I thought,” Sid says through a second, larger yawn and Geno laughs and flings an arm out to turn off the light, bathing the room in darkness.

“Want to say thank you,” Geno whispers. He can only make out Sid’s profile but it’s enough. It’s easier this way. “If I go out and have sex with some random person, maybe they not care so much. Maybe they...don’t know. Won’t be good. You make it good.”

“I’m glad,” Sid whispers back. He finds Geno’s hand beneath the covers and squeezes it. “I’m glad I could do that for you.” He leans in and presses a kiss slightly off center on Geno’s forehead. “Go to sleep.”

In the morning Geno wakes up alone.

He’s not sure why he was expecting anything different but it still hurts that Sid didn’t even wake him to say goodbye.

He rolls over to look at the digital clock beside the bed but there’s a piece of paper in the way.

Curious, he works one arm free of the tangle of covers and grabs it.

_Geno--_

_Sorry I didn’t wake you when I left, but you looked like you need the sleep. If you ever need anything or have any questions, or just want to say hi, call me._

_555-8787_

_Sid_

Geno smiles and flings the covers back. He finds his phone in the pocket of his jeans on the floor and kneels down on the carpet as he types in Sid’s number.

 _Hi_ he texts and doesn’t have to wait more than a few seconds for Sid to respond.

_Hey._


	4. Vibrator

“You remember rules?”

Geno kisses his way along Sid’s jaw.

Sid nods and Geno presses his tongue to his pulse point, feels his racing against Sid’s skin beneath the stubble and the thin sheen of sweat that’s broken out over his body.

“Need to hear,” Geno says and Sid groans. Geno smiles.

“I remember,” Sid says. He sounds annoyed and fond but more than anything he sounds turned on. He should. Geno’s been teasing him for the better part of an hour, spreading him out on the bed and undressing him slowly, kissing newly exposed skin as he went, careful to avoid Sid’s most sensitive spots.

He left Sid’s underwear on—bright red boxer briefs that Geno likes to joke are _so Canadian_ that are growing damp and dark on the front as Sid’s dick leaks within them.

Sid’s been told not to touch and to keep his hands pressed flat against the headboard as Geno has his way with him.

“And what is safe word?”

Sid huffs and rolls his eyes. “I told you we don’t need a safe word. It’s not like we’re even doing anything that out there. _No_ or _stop_ will work.”

Geno noses along Sid’s throat. “Have to hear you say or we never start.”

Sid’s quiet and Geno knows that if he were allowed he’d be crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

It’s fine. Geno knows how to get his way.

He nibbles gently at Sid’s earlobe and skated his hand up Sid’s side, dancing up his chest before thumbing at Sid’s pebbled nipple.

“Molasses,” Sid says on a gasp, “the word is molasses.”

Geno pulls his hand away and kisses Sid’s cheek.

“Good,” he says, “was that so hard?”

“No, but something else definitely is.” He nods down to his dick and Geno laughs then tips forward and kisses him full on the lips. He loves Sid, corny, _horny_ , jokes and all.

“Okay, okay, we start. You ready? Comfortable?”

Sid rolls his shoulders and presses his palms completely flat against the headboard.

“Ready,” he says then he looks up and locks eyes with Geno. “Please.”

Geno can’t help it, he has to lean in and kiss him again.

“Love you,” he whispers against Sid’s lips. “Going to make you feel so good.”

“You always do,” Sid whispers back.

The room goes quiet as Geno swings his leg over and sits down across Sid’s thighs.

Sid looks amazing spread out in front of him like this, skin all warm and pink from the tops of his cheeks and dipping down below his navel. Geno wants to stop and stare but Sid makes a frustrated whining noise in the back of his throat and Geno nods as a promise to get started.

He pulls the bottle of lube out from beneath Sid’s hip where it’s been warming and pops the lid with a click. Holding it above Sid’s skin he dribbles a bit on each of Sid’s nipples and Sid hisses.

“Still cold,” Sid says Geno pours a more over Sid’s belly button. “Fuck, Geno.”

“In case I need more for later. Don’t have to find bottle again.” He snaps the lid closed and tosses the lube down the bed. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Sid sighs, “it feels really good.”

Geno figured it would. A cool balm against his overheated skin. A relief. It won’t last for long and they both know it as Geno turns on the vibrator.

Small enough to fit in the palm of his hand but powerful enough to make Sid sob, the hum of the vibrator is the only sound that fills the room as Sid takes a deep breath and holds it in anticipation.

“Breath,” Geno says, “no fun if you pass out.”

Sid exhales and Geno waits for him to take a deep breath before he sets the vibrator against Sid’s left nipple.

Sid’s reaction is immediate. He slaps his hands against the headboard and arches his back as a string of swears interspersed with _“oh god,”_ and _“Geno, oh my god,”_ fall from his lips. He throws his head back as Geno brings his hand up to thumb at Sid’s right nipple, flicking and pulling and smearing lube around until it’s dark and puffy. When he moves the vibrator over to it Sid gasps. “Fuck, G, I’m gonna come.”

“So soon?”

“Fuck you,” Sid grits out as Geno circles Sid’s aerola with the tip of the vibrator. “How long have you been fucking with me?”

“Still,” Geno says innocently as he presses the vibrator down against Sid’s nipple, making him moan. “Seems fast.”

Sid pulls his hand off the headboard and slaps it to Geno’s shoulder, digging his nails in. “I’m gonna come,” he says and Geno should move away. He should turn the vibrator off until Sid gets a hold of himself and follows the rules but he doesn’t have the heart to do it.

Sid’s been so stressed and restless lately with his own injury and then everyone else’s injuries and Geno wants to let him have this.

He leans forward and takes Sid’s left nipple into his mouth, tasting sweat and watermelon flavored lube as he lowers the vibrator.

Sid complains but only for the moment before Geno presses it against the head of Sid’s dick that’s found it’s way out of the waistband of his underwear. Sid moans and winds his fingers through Geno’s hair, holding on tightly as Geno laps at his nipple.

“I love you so fucking much,” Sid says just before he comes all over his stomach.

Geno takes the vibrator away, knowing how sensitive Sid gets, but before he can turn it off Sid’s grabbing it from him and pushing himself up.

“Take these off,” Sid says as he yanks at Geno’s boxers. “I can feel how hard you are, take ‘em off.”

“Of course I’m hard,” Geno says as he fights with the elastic of his boxers to get them off. “You see you? Anyone be hard.”

“I don’t care about anyone. I care about you.”

As soon as Geno gets them down enough to free his dick, Sid’s pressing the vibrator back behind Geno’s balls and Geno falls forward. He throws one hand out to support himself above Sid and swipes the other through the mess of lube and come on Sid’s stomach then wraps his fingers around his dick.

It doesn’t take long at all for Geno’s orgasm to his and he spills out onto Sid’s stomach, his come mixing with Sid’s and the lube.

“Gross ,” Sid says on one breath followed by “that's the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” on the next. He falls back against the bed, exhausted, and Geno follows, rolling just enough to the side so he doesn’t crush Sid.

“Thank you,” Sid says as he busses a kiss to Geno’s forehead. “I needed that.”

Geno hums, head still fuzzy. “For you,” he says, “anything, anytime.”


	5. Pearl Necklace

“They’re just so….ugh. God.”

Geno raises his eyebrows in amusement as Sid angrily kicks off his dress shoes and ducks into the bathroom.

Sid’s been complaining about his boss and his boss’s wife since before they even left the holiday party, Geno with one arm around Sid’s shoulders as he quickly ushered him out of the room so Sid’s loose, spiked eggnogged lips didn’t say anything loud enough for anyone else to hear.

It was surprising to hear, but not because Sid wasn’t justified. His boss and his wife were clearly horrible people who loved to flaunt their wealth in the faces of those who made dramatically less than them. Geno was fairly certain all of Sid’s coworkers were thinking everything that Sid had been saying. Sid, his sweet, mild mannered, never say anything bad about anyone Sidney was bitching up a storm about an authority figure.

It’s refreshing, to say the least.

“Finish what you say,” Geno calls to him as he picks up Sid’s shoes and puts them in the closet alongside his own.

“What?” Sid yells back.

“You say, “they so…then you stop.” He takes off his suit jacket and hangs it up. “Finish.”

“I was gonna say that they’re.” He cuts himself off. “Nothing. I should stop.”

Geno frowned and stuck his head through the bathroom door. Sid’s tugging at his tie, face still pinched in annoyance.

“Right,” Sid asks, looking up at Geno, “I should be nicer, especially this time of year.”

Geno crosses his arms over his chest and rests his hip against the sink. “You think Santa is watching? Sid, have bad news for you.”

Sid shoots him an unamused look and tugs harder at his tie causing the knot to tighten.

“You choke yourself if you keep up,” Geno says as he steps forward and bats Sid’s hands away and takes over.. “Never see you like this, so upset. I think is good for you sometimes, you know? Is bad to always keep feelings locked up but...they just annoying people. Why you so worked up?”

Sid looks down at his socked feet. “I don’t know.”

Geno hums and slides Sid’s tie free of his collar. “Think you do. Also think you should tell me. Someone say something to you? Someone say something about me?”

Sid’s as even tempered as they come but Geno doesn’t doubt for a second that he’d start swinging if someone had mouthed him.

“It wasn’t that,” Sid says. “As far as I know everyone loved you.”

“Am very easy to love,” Geno says as he starts to unbutton Sid’s shirt. “If not that, then what?” He pushes Sid’s shirt off his shoulders and pulls it down his arms. “Baby, c’mon.”

Sid takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “It’s really stupid. Like, really, really, stupid.”

“Is okay. I agree when we marry that I take you no matter how stupid you are. Was in vows.”

“It definitely was not,” Sid says but he’s starting to smile. “Was too,” Geno teases back, “I sneak in at the end. Now tell me.” Geno hops up on the vanity and pulls Sid between his knees, settling in and getting comfortable for this. “Tell me what’s so stupid.

Sid grabs Geno’s hands and brings them up so they’re looped around his neck then he rests his own hands on Geno’s waist.

“I hated how tacky they were. How much they showed off.”

“That is most rich people,” Geno points out.

“I know but it was listening to her go on and on about how he bought her this necklace and that diamond ring and _oh, isn’t this bracelet beautiful._ It was a lot.”

“You mad because you don’t like her jewelry,” Geno says slowly.

Sid starts to pull away but Geno holds on tight. “I told you it was stupid.”

“I just need more so I understand.”

“It wasn’t the jewelry, or maybe it was, I don’t know. I was just….he bought her all that stuff and they made her so happy. I wish...I don’t know.”

“Sid, I see the way he looks at his assistant all night and I know his wife see it too. They are not happy. Maybe he buy her all that stuff to try to make her happy or maybe he buy her that stuff because is cheaper than getting divorce. Whatever you wish...shouldn’t be that.”

“So you wouldn’t be happier if I had the money to buy you a bunch of expensive jewelry?”

Geno laughs and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Sid’s mouth. “No. Never need to buy me anything, am happy with you. Very happy.” He kisses Sid’s full on. “”Very.” _Kiss_. “Very.” _Kiss_. “Happy.”

Sid kisses him back, deep and hot, and Geno reaches out to reel him in even closer and locks his knees around Sid’s hips.

They make out like that, hands wandering and breaths sharing until Geno can feel Sid’s hard dick press up against the inside of his thigh. He gently pushes Sid back and hops down off the vanity.

“Bed,” Sid asks and Geno shakes his head and pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. Sid immediately reaches out and scratches his fingernails through the patch of hair on Geno’s chest.

“No,” Geno says as he drops down to his knees and unbuttons Sid’s pants. “I think right here.” He gets Sid’s dick out and strokes it as Sid leans over him and grips the edge of the sink hard enough that his knuckles turn white. “You know,” Geno starts casually as he kisses the tip of Sid’s dick. “Never really like diamonds anyway.”

“Oh no.” Sid’s voice waivers as he thrusts his hips forward, trying to chase Geno’s mouth.

“No. Like you say, I think they are tacky, little bit.” He scrunches his face up and jacks Sid slowly. “Not for me.”

“What would be?” Sid asks and Geno looks up through his lashes as he swirls his tongue around his cock. His voice shakes as he asks “what would you want?”

Geno pops off and licks his lips. Sid moans helplessly. “I think maybe pearls. A pretty pearl necklace. You give to me?”

Sid nods and winds one hand through Geno’s hair, tipping his head back and exposing his neck, while he jacks himself off with the other.

“Yeah,” Sid pants, “I can do that.”


	6. edging (+ panties)

If Geno wasn’t so out of his mind-crazy in love-with Sid, he thinks he might hate him.

(That’s not true, though. He could never hate him.)

At the very least, he thinks he might find him incredibly annoying.

(Which is true. Sid can be annoying but that only makes Geno love him even more.)

Sid is pushy and stubborn and always needs to be right about the dumbest stuff.

But, Geno supposes, it’s possible that Sid views him the same way. That if Sid wasn’t so out of his mind-crazy in love that maybe Sid might hate him (he wouldn’t) or at the very least, he might find him incredibly annoying (he doesn’t).

Maybe that’s why they work. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

They’re lucky to have found each other and there’s no other time where Geno feels as lucky than when Sid wakes him with a blow job, slow and unhurried.

Geno arches his back and stretches all the way from his fingers to his toes before fishing his arm beneath the covers and dropping his hand onto Sid’s head.

Sid sucks him off until Geno’s fingers tighten in his hair and his breath comes out in short,little gasps and then, just when he’s about to come, Sid pulls off and flips back the covers.

His mouth is red and his lips are covered with spit and Geno looks up at him through glassy eyes.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” Sid says casually as he climbs off Geno. “You want pancakes or french toast? Or maybe waffles?”

Geno gapes at him, the sudden flood of cold air softening his dick. “Sid-.”

“I’m getting tired of omelets,” Sid continues as his feet hit the floor. “I’ll see you down stairs.” He’s halfway out the door before he turns around and says “don’t touch yourself. I’m not done with you yet.”

Geno drops his head back against the pillow. He’s mostly soft by now but a few swift tugs while thinking of Sid’s head bobbing up and down between his thighs could get him there. But, he thinks that’s secretly what Sid wants. He wants him to lose control, to admit and give in to how hot Sid gets him.

If it’s a challenge that Sid wants to throw down, Geno’s ready to step up and accept it.

He takes a deep breath and then a cold shower.

The pancakes are almost done by the time Geno comes downstairs. There’s a tall stack of them waiting on a plate beside the organic farm churned butter Sid likes to buy and real maple syrup imported from Canada. Sid’s also cut up fruit and brewed both coffee and tea. Everything looks great but it’s Sid, who is obviously freeballing in grey sweats and wearing a t-shirt that’s about two sizes too tight, that looks good enough to eat.

“Sit,” Sid says as he sets a cup of tea down by Geno’s place setting. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes,” Geno says as he looks Sid over, “for sure.”

“Then come eat,” Sid says raising one brow and mirrors his expression as he sits down.

Sid plops down beside him, reaching for the syrup and licking it off his fingers when he _accidentally_ spills. Halfway through the meal he puts his feet in Geno’s lap, heels nudging at Geno’s dick.

Geno breathes through his nose and ignores it. He pops a grape into his mouth and squeezes Sid’s ankle.

“Thank you for breakfast,” he says and Sid smiles at him then picks up a strawberry with his fingers.

“You’re welcome.” He takes a bite, lips wrapping around the red fruit. “You deserve it.”

Geno hums as Sid’s foot begins to massage his dick. “Deserve lots.” Sid tips his head to the side then pulls his feet from Geno’s lap. “Maybe,” he says as he stands up and stretches, shirt riding up. “I cooked so you clean, okay? I’m gonna go take a shower.” He puts his hand on Geno’s shoulder and bends down to kiss his cheek. “Okay?”

Geno turns his head. They’re close enough to kiss proper but Geno does not lean in. “Of course.”

Sid scratches his hand through Geno’s hair, tugs on his earlobe, then squeezes the back of his neck. “Thank you,” he says, “you’re always so good to me. I’ll pay you back later.”

“Look forward,” Geno says and Sid laughs as he heads toward the stairs.

Geno listens to the water run up in the bathroom as he rinses the plates and loads the dishwasher. He hopes Sid’s taking the time to get himself extra clean. Sid might have plans for Geno’s dick but Geno definitely has plans of his own.

He’s lounging on the couch when Sid finally comes down. Hair still wet and body pink from the hot water. Sid strips off his shirt and drops it to the floor.

Geno’s eyes slide off the TV and over to him as Sid drops down, one leg bent behind the other.

“Sid? What you doing?”

“Stretching,” Sid says as he leaned back, the fabric of his basketball shorts holding onto dear life as they stretch across his thighs. “I’ve been so tight lately.”

Geno rolls his eyes but his dick stirs in his jeans.

Sid switches sides and bends at the waist, stretching his arms out in front of him and Geno watches the curve of his spine. Sid looks over his shoulder and smiles. “You wanna stretch me out?” “Ha,” Geno deadpans. “Nice try.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Sid says innocently as he twists as the waist and shakes his shoulders. “I was thinking about trying yoga. You know, I’m not getting any younger, I think it’ll help.”

“Mmmhmm,” Geno hums. “Should get some yoga pants. Very tight.” his dick stirs in his jeans and he presses the heel of his hand against it. “Would look good on you.”

“I’ll get you a matching pair,” Sid says as he pushes himself to his feet. “I’ve been looking online at the poses. I think I can do some of them.” Without another word Sid hooks his fingers in the waistband of his shorts and pulls them down leaving him in a pair of black lace panties.

Geno sits up. “Sid.”

“Yeah?”

“Sidney.”

Sid doesn’t answer again, just bends forward at the waist and drops down into downward dog, balls heavy and straining against the fabric and Geno’s off the couch and pressing against him.

“Think I’m done with tease,” Geno says roughly and Sid straightens up.

“Babe,” Sid says as he grinds his ass back against Geno’s dick. “We’re just getting started.”


	7. Spanking

“You feel so fucking good.”

Geno grunts out a response as Sid pounds into him from behind. Geno’s holding himself up on his hands and knees but he’s not sure how much longer he can hold on.

Sid’s not holding back tonight. They’re both healthy for pretty much the first time all season—Sid just having been cleared for what the doctor had called _strenuous activity_ with an arched brow that afternoon. They’re making up for lost time and Geno is perfectly happy to be on the receiving end of it.

Sid’s hitting him in just the right spot, thrusting into him and knocking the headboard against the wall over and over again with a steady thump, thump, thump. Geno knows they wasted time dancing around this in their youth but thank god they’re old enough to be out on their own now. Waking Mario Lemieux with celebratory sex is the absolute worst thing Geno can think of.

Sid groans and grinds into him and Geno loses his grip on the sheets and slides forward. Sid pauses and runs a hand down the center of his back and asks if he’s okay.

Geno rolls his eyes and grabs for a pillow. He’s fantastic. He’s wonderful. He’s never felt better.

“Am fine,” he mumbles as he drags the pillow beneath his head. “Keep going.” He feels Sid press a kiss to his spine before he starts moving again and in this new position, back arched and ass up, Geno’s going to get there fast. He doesn’t think he’ll have to touch himself to come, not with the way Sid’s dick is nudging against his prostate each time he snaps his hips forward and the steady stream of mildly dirty talk that are falling from Sid’s lips. He’s so close, he just needs--.

“What do you need,” Sid asks, like he can read Geno’s mind, “what do you want?”

Geno wants Sid to kiss him. He wants to cup Sid’s face in his hands and wrap his arms around his shoulders and hold him as he shakes apart inside him. Good sex has always made him fond and sweet but the angle they’re working with now doesn’t allow for any of that and Geno would rather drop dead than change it.

Impatient and teetering on the edge himself, Sid kneads at Geno’s ass, grabbing fistfuls and pulling and pushing and Geno needs _that_ , but more.

“Spank me,” he says on a sharp gasp and Sid’s steady rhythm falters. “Fuck,” Geno breathes. He hopes he didn’t just fuck this up.

“Are you sure,” Sid asks, slowly pushing his hips forward again and Geno tucks his chin against his chest and laughs, body heaving with it. “Why are you laughing?”

“Is nothing, is nothing.” Geno reaches back with one hand, his shoulder falling flush to the bed, and pats at Sid’s thigh. “Is fine.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Geno promises then amends, “sometimes little bit of hurt is good.”

He _knows_ Sid’s going to unsure about that but Geno slides his arms back under the pillow and lifts his ass just a little bit more.

“C’mon,” Geno says, “spank me. Make me feel it.”

“You should already be feeling it,” Sid grits out but he raises his hand off Geno’s ass and Geno holds his breath, waiting and anticipating.

Sid doesn’t disappoint. He never does.

The first smack of Sid’s hand against his ass stings in just the right way.

“Harder,” Geno gasps and Sid obliges, his hand coming down hard enough to bring tears to Geno’s eyes and surely leaving a mark. He cleaches around Sid’s dick and arches back and Sid leans forward and drags his mouth across Geno’s sweat soaked back.

“I’m gonna come,” Sid groans and with one final smack Geno comes too, spilling out onto the sheets beneath him. Sid drapes himself over Geno’s back, breathing heavily as he tries to come down from the rush.

“You’re all red,” Sid mumbles, fingers dancing lightly over the marks on Geno’s ass.

Geno hums and with the last bit of energy he has, presses back into the feeling. “Yes. Now you take care.”

Sid pulls out and helps Geno lower himself to the bed, away from the wet spot. He presses a kiss to the back of Geno’s neck.

“I’ll be right back,” Sid says, “I’m gonna get some ice or aloe or something. Fuck, do you think I should google it?”

Geno laughs again, harder this time, and when he cracks an eye open Sid’s smiling down at him, looking fond as anything. Geno holds his hand out for Sid to take and when he does he bring it to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“Love you,” Geno says softly and Sid leans down and kisses his temple.

“Love you, too.” He runs his hands through Geno’s hair, pushing it off his forehead. “Do we even have aloe?”


	8. Sitting On Santa's Lap

Geno feels like Christmas has come early the second he finds out about Sid’s Santa Kink.

“It’s not a kink,” Sid argues back, “fuck. You can’t just say shit like that out loud.”

Geno gestures to the empty car around them as Sid drives down the highway toward home.

“No one is here to hear, Sid. Is just us.”

“I know that,” Sid replies testily, “but you put it out there. You’ve said it.”

“Is your kink,” Geno says with a shrug. “Is no big deal, everyone has one.”

“It’s not a kink!” Sid bangs his hand on the steering wheel then uses his blinker to very carefully change lanes. “It’s not. God, I’m gonna fucking kill, Jack. Missing a game with the shits wasn’t enough of a punishment. I’m gonna murder him.”

“Gonna have to go through me first,” Geno says. “He knows good dirt.” He reaches over to poke at Sid’s cheek and Sid swats him away. “Learn lots from him.”

“I’m glad you’re getting along so well. You can go live with him when I kick you out.”

Geno throws his head back and laughs, the sound bouncing around in the Range Rover until Sid gives in and smiles.

“Can tell me your side,” Geno says, “if not kink, then what?”

Sid shakes his head, grin still playing at the corner of his lips. He sighs and drums his fingers against the wheel.

“It was a crush,” he says and Geno’s brows shoot up.

“On Santa?”

“No. God. I had a teacher at Shattuck. He was young and funny. He got along with all the students. Everyone loved him. I guess I had a crush on him before I really even knew I was into guys. Or at least before I knew I was ever going to act on it.”

“So how is Santa?”

Sid heaves another sigh. “There was a Christmas party that the school put on before winter break. It was just a casual thing, kind of like a dance or whatever. I don’t know. Anyways, he showed up in a Santa suit and hung out with us and we talked about baseball and hockey and it was really, really fun.”

“Am glad you had a good time.”

“I did,” Sid says. “But then his girlfriend showed up and I just…” Sid trails off and Geno’s heart clenches thinking about teenage Sid and his little, broken heart. “It’s stupid,” Sid continues. “It’s really, really stupid but now, every time I see someone dressed as Santa I think back to that party. And him.” Sid steers the car down their exit and stops at the light. “Are you happy now? Now that you know?”

Geno reaches across the center console and pulls Sid’s right hand off the wheel so he can hold it. “Am sorry for making fun. Didn’t know. Am sorry you hurt.”

“It’s whatever. I mean, girlfriend or not nothing was ever going to happen. It was just a dumb crush. And now everyone thinks I have a Santa fetish.”

“Is not everyone,” Geno says with a laugh. “Is just Jack. He not tell anyone else or else I murder him too.”

Sid smiles and glances over. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you feel bad for me.” He squeezes Geno’s hand. “I think everything turned out okay.”

-

Geno can’t stop thinking about it. About Sid’s tender heart and the way his adorable baby face probably fell when reality set in.

He wants to fix it and make it better and short of inventing a time machine and traveling back to that winter day in Minnesota, there’s only one thing he can think to do.

He waits until Sid is asleep then grabs his tablet and type _slutty Santa costumes_ into Google. Then he quickly shakes his head and adds _men_ to the search bar. There isn’t a wide variety of options so he finds what he needs quickly. He takes a guess on the size then pays for priority overnight shipping. Sid stirs beside him and as soon as he’s sure the order went through Geno shuts the tablet off and settles down in bed, wrapping an arm around Sid and pulling him close.

As luck would have it, Sid’s out at the grocery store picking up more jars of peanut butter when the package arrives in a plain brown box.

He practically sprints up the stairs and tears it open like a kid on Christmas then lays it out on the bed.

There’s not much to it. A pair of _very_ short red silk shorts with white trim that connect to a pair of simple red suspenders and of course, a Santa hat. The shorts look tight and small and as he wiggles himself into them, that’s exactly what they are. They fit, but just barely, and they leave absolutely no room to the imagination. He spreads his legs and squats down a little, trying to find more room for his dick and balls but nothing’s moving. He should have sized up, or maybe, he should have made more of a joke about the whole thing, and bought the Borat inspired swimsuit that looked like a reindeer. At least that would have given him more support.

He’s in the middle of his self doubt spiral when he hears a car door slam shut in the driveway and when he peeks out the window and sees Sid beginning to unload the groceries.

It’s going to take Geno awhile to squeeze himself out of the costume and he’s sure by then Sid will have come looking for him. Sid’s going to see him in this no matter what so he might as well own it and see where it takes them.

He races downstairs in time to hop into the deep leather armchair in the living room as the front door opens. He can hear Sid struggle briefly with the bags as he kicks the door shut and then call out to him.

“G, come help me with the groceries.”

“In living room.”

“Okay, well, I’m in the kitchen with groceries so…”

“Can come to living room real quick?”

Sid’s quiet for a moment. “I have ice cream,” he calls and Geno rolls his eyes.

“Put ice cream away then come.”

The door to the freezer shuts and Sid groans. “Fine. I’ll be right there.”

Sid shuffles around for a bit then his footsteps start down the hall and Geno scrambles, trying to figure out the sexiest way to sit. Knee splayed open? Legs crossed seductively? He’s in the middle of deciding when Sid shows up in the doorway and Geno drops his feet flat on the floor and spreads his knees as wide as they’ll go.

“What.” Sid stops and collects himself. “What the fuck.”

Geno tosses his head to get the white pom pom at the end of the hat out of his face. “Ho, ho, ho,” he says and Sid’s eyes go wide.

“Where did you even find that outfit?”

“Internet is very dark place, Sid.”

“God, I hope you cleared your history. You know Taylor comes over and just grabs the first tablet she sees.”

“Is fine,” Geno says with a wave of his hand. “No worry.” He pats his thighs and Sid looks at him like he’s crazy.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It mean, come sit on Santa’s lap. Tell me what you want, what I can bring you. Tell me if you been naughty or nice.”

“Geno, what the hell?”

“I feel bad, okay,” Geno explains. “It makes me feel bad to think about you being sad because of some guy in a Santa suit. You say every time you see Santa you think of him so now, you think of me and feel a lot better.”

“That's ...that's actually really sweet. But also really weird and something that no one can ever know about.”

“Is just our little secret,” Geno says and pats his lap again. “Now come here.”

Sid takes a step forward, smile slowly blooming on his face. He steps between Geno’s spread legs and readjusts the hat on Geno’s head before he sits, full on straddling Geno’s lap instead of sitting across his knee.

“So, naughty or nice,” Geno asks and Sid hooks his arms around Geno’s neck.

Sid hums and grinds down in Geno’s lap. “Why don’t you tell me? I mean, you see everything, don’t you?”

“Mmmm,” Geno thinks, “is true. I see this.” He cups Sid’s jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. “Is very nice. But this….” he slides his hands down Sid’s back and digs his fingers into the meat of his ass. “Very naughty.”

Sid laughs, bright and joyful and Geno knows that this was all worth it. “This outfit looks pretty tight,” he says, “do you think you’ll be able to get it off?”

“Don’t know,” Geno admits and Sid laughs again. “Might need help.”

Sid nods seriously then slides off Geno’s lap. He hooks his fingers under the suspenders and pulls. “Come on, then,” he says as Geno pushes himself up. “Lets see what I can do.”


	9. Mpreg

Sid has always had a _take it or leave it_ approach to sex.

He didn’t need it the some guys claimed to need it and he didn’t think about having it every seven seconds or whatever studies showed. It never consumed him. Even as a teenager, when all of the rest of the boys couldn’t shut up about girls and who was a virgin and who wasn’t, Sid wasn’t interested. He was devoted to hockey and that was enough.

Eventually he discovered that he liked it--he always had fun while he was having it and it always felt good but it’s not like he couldn’t get there on his own. It was easier that way, getting off with his own hand instead of trying to find a stranger he felt comfortable with, someone who wouldn’t blab to gossip sites about what it was like to hook up with Sidney Crosby.

“It’s like,” he tried to explain to Geno when they first started fooling around, “I went so long without it and without thinking that I would ever have it that it’s no big deal to me. But I always like it with you,” he assured quickly as Geno huffed. “It’s always good with you. It’s just that usually, I think getting fucked into the mattress is as exciting as reading a book and going to be by nine o’clock.”

“You go to bed at old man hour last night. Were happy to go,” Geno pointed out and Sid kissed him.

“Exactly.”

They were a casual thing. Sid liked Geno and Geno liked him. They knew each other they way only teammates can and it’s not like Geno was going to run off and spill all of Sid’s secrets to the highest bidder. Geno was comfortable and safe and there whenever Sid decided he had an itch that he’d like someone else to scratch.

Sid figured they’d carry on until Geno got bored or found someone else who was easier, wasn’t so fussy and particular and all the things Geno teased him about in public and private.

But then they won the Cup and six weeks after drinking too much champagne, beer, and vodka, Sid took a test and confirmed what he already knew.

“Cup party,” Geno said as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He had caught a red eye from Moscow to Halifax right after Sid worked up the nerve to call him, after he had taken three tests at home and one at the doctors just to be sure. They all came back positive and they were all laid out on Sid’s dining room table for Geno to see. “Didn’t use protection.”

“I’m sorry,” Sid said and Geno laughed into his hands.

“Why you sorry? Was my dick.”

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me. I know you didn’t want this.”

Geno lowered his hand to the table. “You think I don’t want baby?”

“I think...maybe the baby is okay but you don’t want it with me. I don’t blame you, we’re not—I’m not—I don’t expect anything from you. I mean, if you want to see other people—.”

“Sid,” Geno interrupted, “how you ever think anyone could be stuck with you? You think…” He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were red rimmed. “This is best thing I can think of. You, me, baby. Best family. I’m so lucky.”

Sid has burst out crying and immediately blamed the hormones. Geno didn’t question it, just got up, rounded the table, and pulled him into his arms.

Sid being Sid, bought and read every book about pregnancy he could find. The books all said the same basic things about the hormones and mood swings and weight gain and swelling of pretty much everything. He also started following parenting blogs at the suggestion of some of the guys wives. They definitely offered more insight and shared real moments about their lives, from the mistakes to the lessons to the successes.

His favorite was a Dad Blog by a couple that live in Nova Scotia. They were brutally honest and hilarious as they wrote about raising their two children. It was all good, all things he wanted to and would need to remember but one part in particular stood out.

_When I was pregnant with Thomas, all I wanted to do was have sex. Every little thing turned me on. My husband almost died trying to keep up with me. I was pretty sure I drained him dry and that we were never going to have another kid. But with Nadia, I didn’t even want him to think about touching me. I wasn’t interested in sex at all. It was feast or famine for us._

Sid had a feeling what side of that he’d fall on and he hoped Geno would be okay with it too. He still had over five months to go before the baby was born and it seemed like an awful long time to ask someone to wait.

Geno had laughed his worries off and kissed his forehead. “You are growing baby, Sid, don’t worry about me.”

Sid wasn’t sure that he bought that but quickly realized that his worry was all for nothing.

It started with a warm, tight feeling in his gut, not unpleasant like the morning sickness he’d been dealing with for the last few days. He was jittery and he couldn’t shake the feeling or the memory of Geno getting out of the shower that morning, all wet and warm and clean.

He was horny to the point of distraction and the only thing he could do while Geno was at practice was jerk off on his own. It took the edge off, but just barely and by the time Geno came back, Sid was ready to go again.

Sid jumped him before the front door was even closed, hockey bag hitting the ground halfway in and out of the house.

“Sid, what--.”

“Take everything off.” Sid kissed Geno’s neck and pawed at his shirt.

“Sid-.”

“Just take your pants off then, whatever, just get your dick out.”

Geno laughed and got his hands on Sid’s arms and gently pushed him back. “Sid, what get into you?” Then he must have seen the lust in Sid’s eyes because he arched his brow and smiled. “Oh, you want?”

Sid nodded and unzipped Geno’s pants. “Yeah, G, I really want.”

Sid wanted it all the time. Early in the morning, middle of the day, in the car, at the rink, even going as far as waking Geno up from a dead sleep after a game that went into overtime.

“I know this is going to sound weird,” Sid had said, already straddling Geno’s hips as he blinked himself awake. He had grabbed Geno’s hands and brought them up to cup his tits that had grown with his belly to a perfect, little, handful. “But I really, really need you to rub my nipples.” Sid had thrown his head back and moaned when Geno finally caught on enough and did what was asked of him. Suddenly, the rest of Geno woke in a hurry.

“You sure is safe,” Geno asks Sid’s doctor during a routine check up as Sid sits red faced in a paper gown on the exam table beside him. Geno has to be sure. He knows pregnancy sex is a thing and it’s very common for pregnant people to want it but Sid _wants_ it and Geno...he has to be sure. “It won’t hurt baby?”

“Geno,” Sid hisses, “Jesus.”

His doctor laughs but tries to hide it. “Questions are good,” she says. “You can’t hurt the baby. As long as you both are comfortable everything’s fine.”

“But what if--.”

“Geno, god, please,” Sid says as he carefully hops off the table. “If you’re going to have this conversation then you’re going to do it without me. I’ll be in the waiting room. But first, could you help me put on my pants?”

Sid’s frosty on the drive home, arms crossed and pouting as he stares out the window.

Geno’s content to let him stew in it. He didn’t do anything for Sid to be upset about. There’s never anything to be embarrassed about in front of a doctor and he was only asking the questions with the baby’s well being in mind. That’s never the wrong thing.

Sid will be annoyed for a little bit until he decides he needs Swiss cheese dipped in maple syrup or pizza decorated with canned frosting and once Geno gets it for him all will be well. It’ll work out, just like it always does.

“You know you never have to have sex with me,” Sid says as Geno slows down for a yellow. Before this—before the baby and Sid he would’ve sped right through it. “You can always say no.”

“Know that, Sid.”

“Then why were you looking for a way out?”

“When I ever say that?”

“When you were asking the doctor all that. Sorry she didn’t give you a way out.”

“That is not…” he trails off. He doesn’t even know how to respond to this. “Not even close to truth. How you think—.”

“I told you in the beginning that I was sorry that you were stuck with me.”

“Sid,” Geno snaps then groans as Sid physically recoils and presses himself back in the seat, head turned away. “Fuck,” Geno says under his breath as the light turns. He takes a hard right into a Dunkin parking lot and stops the car completely crooked in a spot. “Sid, look at me.”

Sid turns his head further toward the window and Geno sighs and reaches out. He tucks his fingers beneath Sid’s chin and turns him but Sid keeps his eyes cast down.

“Sid,” he says softly, “I tell you in beginning I’m never stuck with you. I’m happy. I’m lucky you pick me and this happen. I get you forever now...or until you say no.”

“Why would I do that,” Sid asks, still looking down.

“Why would you think I don’t want to be here? We all think silly stuff.”

Sid chews on his bottom lip, the way he always does when he’s more disappointed in himself than anyone else.

“I love you,” Geno says and Sid finally raises his eyes.

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”

“Bullshit, is not true.”

“It is too,” Sid argues. “Or at least it’s the first time that I’ve believed it.”

Geno’s heart breaks. “Sidney.”

“It’s just that we did this all backwards and wrong and weird. I never thought that you would want me forever. I thought it was just sex, you know, when I decided that I wanted it, and then, you know.” He gestures to his growing belly and Geno drops his hand from Sid’s chin to the large swell of it. “Why did you ask all those questions?”

“I just want to make sure, Sid. All this sex, is not like you, is not like how we usually do it. You know how they say baby can hear sounds, like music and stuff? I think, you know, what if baby can hear Papa asking for harder and faster? I worry.”

Sid goes red again. “I guess maybe I can try to tone it down. But you’re so good, G. You always know exactly what I need.”

Geno snorts. “Obviously not if you have to say.”

“Everyone needs coaching sometimes,” Sid says and Geno laughs. “Hey,” Sid continues. “I love you, too. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and you’re going to be an amazing father. I’m the lucky one, not you.”

Geno huffs. “Always so competitive,” he says, “I’m lucky one, no I’m lucky one. Can’t let me win one time?”

Sid laughs and covers Geno’s hand on top of his belly with his own. “Our kid will probably be the same way.”

Geno sighs dramatically as a smile spreads across his face. “Guess I just have to get used to coming in third.”

Sid smiles back and Geno feels the baby kick under his palm.

“I guess so.”


	10. Sleepy Sex

The tips of Sid’s fingers are just barely brushing Geno’s arm when he wakes. Geno’s rolled all the way over to the far side during the night and he’s now just out of reach.

It’s the reason Sid never wanted to get a California king; too much space. He always liked waking up pressed along the length of Geno’s body, Geno’s breath on the back of his neck and their legs tangled together.

But the size of the mattress didn’t matter. Sid still feels the same rush of affection for Geno whether they woke to distance between them or not.

Here, from the opposite side of the bed, Sid has a wonderful view of Geno’s chest rising and falling in the cool, pre dawn light. He’s still fast asleep and completely peaceful, eyelids fluttering as he dreams and lips parted just slightly.

Sid wants to kiss him awake and let him sleep the day away looking just like that in equal measure.

It snowed last night. The forecast had been vague—anywhere between four and twelve inches and Sid’s afraid to get up and peek out the window to see how much is waiting for them. The drive and the walk will need to be shoveled and salted so the kids can make it to the bus safely. If they even have school today.

It’s early thought, and school or not, they still have hours before anyone needs to wake but that doesn’t stop Sid from sliding across the empty space and crowding against Geno. Geno hums as Sid throws his leg of Geno’s thighs then grunts when Sid picks himself up to straddle his hips.

“Is morning,” Geno asks, his voice a low rumble that Sid can feel vibrate through his palms as he spreads them across Geno’s chest.

“Not yet.”

“Then why you wake?” Geno tries to roll over but Sid sits firm and works his hands beneath Geno’s shirt.

“I missed you,” Sid says and Geno laughs softly. “I was cold all the way over there.”

“Your hands are cold,” Geno says. He tries to roll again, to throw Sid off, but Sid doubles down and leans forward for a kiss.

Geno smiles into the kiss and shifts his hips, pressing his dick up against Sid’s ass. “You wake because you are horny.”

“Oh,” Sid says as he pushes back against Geno’s swelling dick, “like I’m the only one?”

“Not say you are, just say--.” Geno gasps as Sid passes his thumb roughly over Geno’s nipple. “A little bit tired.”

Sid laughs and kisses him again. “Then just lay back,” Sid says when he pulls away. “Go back to sleep.”

“How I’m supposed to--.” Geno snaps his mouth shut and closes his eyes as Sid cups him through his flannel sleep pants.

“Like that,” Sid tells him as he traces the outline of Geno’s dick with his fingers, “just like that. Close your eyes and go back to sleep.”

“Not sleep,” Geno mumbles but he does press his head back into his pillow and let out a long sigh.

Sid takes his hand off Geno’s dick and pushes Geno’s shirt up so he can kiss the center of his chest. “Is good,” Geno says. He sounds far away, but he brings his hand up to stroke at Sid’s hair. “So good.”

“I’m not even doing anything yet.”

“Not matter,” Geno says as he pats the back of Sid’s neck. “You good.”

Sid kisses a line down the middle of Geno’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump and quiver beneath his lips as he moves. Geno takes deep, even breaths in through his mouth and out through his nose, and flexes his fingers at the base of Sid’s skull.

Sid stops just above the waistband of Geno’s pants and props his chin on Geno’s belly button so he can look up.

Geno’s eyebrows knit together and he licks his lips. “Why you stop?”

“I love you,” Sid says just because he has to say it. He has to stop what he’s doing to and say it.

Geno opens his eyes and tugs at Sid. “Up,” he says, “come up here.” Sid climbs up, scrambling over Geno’s body as Geno wraps his arms around him and guides him into a warm, wet kiss. Sid wants more than this, he wants to _give_ Geno more than this, but just this, just making out with Geno in their big bed is more than enough for now. It reminds Sid of when they were younger, before the kids, where they could literally drop everything and make out wherever they wanted. Sid’s sure he’s kissed and been kissed by Geno in every room of the house and while neither of them would trade the kids for anything in the world, but a taste of the past is nice every once in awhile.

Geno shocks him from his thoughts when he finally rolls them, pressing Sid to the bed beneath him and hiking Sid’s leg up around his hip.

“Oh fuck,” Sid moans as Geno rocks against him, “shit, Geno.”

“Shh, shhh, shhh.” Geno kisses Sid quiet, swallowing down his next moan. “Quite. Don’t wake.”

The house is silent and the kids are asleep and they have precious little time to themselves and they have to take advantage of it.

“Shhh,” Geno whispers and Sid nods and presses his face to Geno’s neck. He smells like soap and sleep and Sid places an open mouth kiss to Geno’s skin and the grip Geno has on his thigh tightens.

“I love you,” Sid breathes out as he arches up to meet Geno’s thrusts. “I love you.”

Geno slides his lips across Sid’s, less of a kiss and more of way to smother a groan as he picks up the pace, thrusting and grinding against Sid. Sid claws at his back and whines high in the back of his throat.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasps, “baby, Zhenya.”

Geno tenses and groans into Sid’s shoulder as he comes Sid’s right behind him, clinging to Geno and biting at his neck to keep himself quiet. There might be a mark in the morning, small and mostly hidden by the collar of his shirt but Sid will know and the thought of sharing that little secret makes his dick twitch and pulse a few more times.

Geno breathes harshly against Sid’s shoulder before he kisses Sid’s cheek and slides away, falling to the side but still holding onto Sid’s leg.

“Fuck,” Geno says and Sid can hear the strung out giddiness in his voice. “You good?”

“I can’t believe we just came in our pants like teenagers.”

Geno laughs and pinches Sid’s thighs before moving away and working his pajamas down his legs. “Is easier this way. Less clean up. Don’t have to change sheets now.” He wipes at his stomach with the pants then tosses them to floor. He rolls over to face Sid and picks at Sid’s sweatpants. “You want to take off or just get sticky and gross?”

“Give me a second,” Sid says, still catching his breath and Geno lays his arm across Sid’s chest and nuzzles at his sweaty hair.

“You tired now? How it feel to be woken up,” he teases. “Little payback.”

“You saying it wasn’t worth it?”

“No, no,” Geno says quickly, “always worth it.” He makes like he’s going to move, to give Sid more space to cool down but Sid grabs onto Geno’s arm and holds tight.

“Stay,” Sid says, his eyelids growing heavy as he turns his face toward Geno’s body. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Geno hums and throws his leg over Sid’s wrapping him up more completely beneath the covers.

Sid drifts off to Geno rubbing soft circles against his hip feeling warm and safe and loved.


End file.
